


La desviación es un rasgo heredado

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, definitivamente no me voy a ir al cielo después de esto, me voy a pegar una ducha con agua del perito moreno banquen un toque, necesito una ducha fría después de esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: “—Harley, esto está mal. Lo que Peter y tú estaban haciendo está mal —dijo Tony seriamente.—Oh, ¿y tocarse no lo está? —lo desafió Harley con una sonrisa cómplice.”Donde Harley y Peter son gemelos y seducen a su padre, Tony.





	La desviación es un rasgo heredado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deviancy is An Inherited Trait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854895) by [fandom_meet_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl). 



> UFFFF. Posta que necesito una ducha helada xD  
> Amé este fic cuando lo leí. Ya saben, suelo leer más estás cosas que fluffs y cosas con unicornios volando :) y pensé, ¿por qué no compartirlo con quienes quieran leer algo como esto? :D además, no hay mucho Harley x Peter rondando por ahí, así que, mientras más material haya de esta parejita, mejor. ¡¿Y qué mejor que Tony esté en el medio?! Es demasiado como para no compartirlo :)
> 
> Si van a dejar un comentario, les sugiero hacerlo en el fic original en inglés, cuyo link pueden encontrar arriba de estas notas, ya que el fic no es de mi autoría y estaría genial demostrarle el cariño que tuvieron por su escrito (y de paso hago una promoción gratuita, si les gusta el smut, definitivamente vayan a su cuenta :3)

—Vamos, Peter, no seas un bebé —dijo Harley, sarcásticamente, apoyándose sobre la cama de su hermano.

—No es ser un bebé, Harley, es ver todas las formas en que esto podría fallar —respondió Peter desde su asiento frente al escritorio—. Él es nuestro papá. ¿Por qué no se sentiría disgustado al respecto? —Harley se quejó.

—Se le dice alcohol, ¿sabes? Es la bebida favorita de papá. Steve recién rompió con él. Está triste y solitario. Dejamos la escuela por un mes, lo cual lo vuelve todavía más triste y solitario. ¿Puedes decirme un momento mejor que este? —dijo. Peter se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro. Harley rodó los ojos y se levantó, moviendo la silla de Peter y poniendo sus manos sobre ambos apoyabrazos, atrapando a Peter en el lugar—. Además —agregó con una sonrisa—, tú nunca parecías molesto cuando me rogabas que te cogiera, y él lo hizo, ¿no? —Peter se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—La desviación no es un rasgo hereditario —le dijo, haciendo que Harley resoplara.

—Esto no es un problema de química para que lo resuelvas, Pete. Aquí no hay una solución fácil.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué es lo que sugieres? Ya que eres tan inteligente —Harley sonrió, sus ojos oscuros y traviesos, y sacó sus manos de los apoyabrazos.

—Sígueme la corriente.

  

***

 

Tony subió al ascensor hasta su penthouse, se sentía exhausto y un poco ebrio dado que había vuelto a cada desde una fiesta del trabajo. Hizo su camino por la cocina apenas tropezando cuando lo oyó.

—¡Harley, carajo! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios! —Tony se quedó helado. Esa definitivamente era la voz de Peter, pero Tony nunca lo había oído de esa manera.  Casi sonaba como si… no había manera de que Tony hubiera oído bien—. ¡Sí, sí, Harley! ¡Justo así! —de repente Tony se sintió mucho más sobrio y alerta, dirigiéndose en silencio hacia la fuente de los sonidos: el living. Lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en su lugar, sorprendido. Peter estaba sentado en el sillón, desnudo y sonrojado; su hermano gemelo, Harley, arrodillado entre sus piernas, tres de sus dedos enterrados en su trasero y la erección de Peter en su garganta. Peter estaba temblando, gemidos y palabras de aliento salían de sus hinchados labios rosas—. Pa- Papá llegará a casa pronto —dijo de repente, quebrándose y dejando salir un largo gemido, sus dedos jugando con el cabello de Harley. Harley soltó la hombría de su hermano y le sonrió.

—¿Y? Ojalá que nos vea, espero que se nos una —le dijo, levantándose para encontrar los labios de Peter en un beso feroz. Tony sintió esas palabras como un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Crees que lo hará? —preguntó Peter, sin aliento, cuando rompieron el beso.

—Nadie puede resistirte a ti cuando estás así, Pete. Te ves jodidamente bien —dijo Harley moviendo sus dedos y haciendo que Peter haga su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito.

Tony se dio cuenta, para su horror, que tenía una erección. Tenía una erección por la imagen de sus gemelos cogiendo. Silenciosamente, como llegó, Tony volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación y huyó por el pasillo. Ni siquiera pensó cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

 

***

 

Peter saltó por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

—¿Crees que nos haya visto? —preguntó, todavía respirando agitadamente por los dedos de Harley en su interior.

—Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo, pero primero lo primero —dijo Harley antes de seguir devorando la hombría de Peter. Una vez que Peter hubo acabado en la garganta de Harley –sin molestarse en esconder sus gemidos de placer- se encaminaron a la habitación de su padre. Harley puso un dedo sobre sus labios, girando la perilla silenciosamente y abriendo la puerta sólo para echar una ojeada. Sonrió cuando se volvió a Peter y le guiñó un ojo—. Espera aquí —susurró, adentrándose igual de sigiloso como un gato. Peter ocupó su lugar, mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta para ver cómo su hermano subía a la cama. Tony estaba en la orilla opuesta de espaldas a la puerta, pero Peter podía oír gruñidos sofocados y gemidos que provenían de él, y su hombría se movió con interés; él siempre había tenido un rápido tiempo de recuperación. Vio cómo Harley se trepaba a la cama, Tony todavía sin percatarse de su presencia hasta que estuvo justo detrás suyo. Posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony, Peter sólo pudo imaginar qué estaba haciendo. Probablemente bajando sus manos hacia el pecho de su padre, susurrando cosas como: “¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte con eso?” sobre el oído de Tony. Peter no se sorprendió cuando Tony saltó y empujó a Harley sobre el colchón donde su hermano sólo rió y se relajó de nuevo sobre el colchón con las piernas abiertas como si fuera una invitación.

—Harley, esto está mal. Lo que Peter y tú estaban haciendo está _mal_ —dijo Tony seriamente.

—Oh, ¿y tocarse no lo está? —lo desafió Harley con una sonrisa cómplice. Tony parecía no tener palabras, y se dirigió a la puerta como si estuviera tratando de escapar. Peter ya sabía qué hacer. Cuando Tony abrió la puerta, encontró a Peter arrodillado en su camino, desnudo y mirándolo como su mejor mirada de cachorro mojado que podía mostrar.

—Por favor, no te vayas, papi —le dijo, sus manos recorriendo los muslos de Tony y relamiéndose los labios cuando vio la punta de la erección de su padre asomándose por sobre su ropa interior. Antes de que pudiera responder, Peter estaba bajando sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y su rostro frotándose sobre la erección de Tony.

—Pete, espe- 

—Por favor, papi —lo interrumpió Peter, mirándolo de reojo mientras le daba una rápida lamida a la cabeza de su virilidad. Tony gimió, su brazo se aferró al umbral mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Peter lo tomó como una aprobación para que la punta pasara sus labios, gimiendo mientras finalmente tenía el sabor de la erección de su padre.

—Te lo dije, Pete —oyó decir a Harley—. Nadie se te resiste —miró hacia arriba para ver que Harley tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre, apoyando sus labios para succionar su erección. Tony grunó de nuevo y Peter lo tomó como estímulo. Tragó el resto con facilidad y Tony pareció ahogarse, sus dedos moviéndose entre los cabellos de Peter.

—Me pregunto dónde aprendió eso —dijo Harley, su voz suave como la seda mientras hábilmente empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de Tony—. Tu niño, Petey, tiene algo de fijación oral, algo que me gusta usar a mi conveniencia, sólo vamos a decir que: de tal padre, tal hijo.

—Mierda, mierda, Peter, detente o voy a acabar —siseó Tony alejando a Peter de su erección agarrándolo de sus cabellos. Peter gimió y luchó para tener su longitud otra vez con su lengua. Harley lanzó una carcajada.

—Peter, papá no es tan joven como nosotros. ¿Quieres que te coja o no? —dijo, y Peter lo entendió. Tony miró a Harley, sorprendido porque nunca había visto a Peter oír a _nadie_ tan fácil. Harley sonrió y se apoyó sobre su oído—. En momentos como estos él sólo piensa con la de ahí abajo —le dijo suavemente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Peter pudiera oírlo.

—¡Ey! —dijo Peter, indignado por sus palabras. Los ojos marrones de Harley se clavaron sobre los suyos.

—¿Estoy errado? —le preguntó. Peter se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo—. Creo que no. ¿Quieres que te coja o no? —Peter se animó instantáneamente mirando a ambos mientras esperaba instrucciones. Harley sólo sacudió su cabeza hacia la cama y Peter la trepó para seguir una orden más clara. Harley hizo girar a Tony y le arrancó la camisa—. Mi turno —dijo enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Tony y empujándolo para darle un beso apasionado.

Peter se retorció mientras los miraba, a su padre y a su hermano gemelo besándolo como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabar. Su erección ahora le dolía, desbordando de líquido pre seminal. Estuvo a punto de agarrarlo, sólo unas pocas caricias para aliviar la presión, cuando Harley se separó de Tony.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo, ni siquiera mirando hacia donde estaba Peter.

— Harleeeyyyy —gimió Peter, retorciéndose contra las sábanas. Harley sólo gruñó y se giró para mirar a su gemelo.

—Eres una putita —gruñó, pero Peter sólo asintió y frunció sus labios hacia la nada, los ojos cerrados mientras la desesperación lo superaba. No sabía que su padre ya estaba llegando para ayudarlo hasta que unas manos callosas estaban subiendo sus piernas sobre amplios hombros.

—Shhh, bebé. Papi está aquí —le aseguró, la cabeza de su hombría haciendo círculos sobre la ancha entrada de Peter justo _para cogerlo_ , pero esperó. Esperó a que Harley –ahora desnudo-  se acostara al lado de su hermano y le diera un beso apasionado, con dientes y lengua, como si estuviera tratando de devorar a Peter desde el interior. Sólo ahí Tony finalmente lo penetró. Peter gimió por la sensación, éxtasis escrito en todo su rostro mientras se clavaba en las sábanas—. ¿Esto es lo que querías, ángel? ¿Querías ser cogido por papi? —gruñó Tony mientras empezaba a embestirlo con un ritmo que parecía un castigo. Peter estaba abrumado, sus gemidos y jadeos eran acallados por los labios de Harley.   

—Mierda. Bebé, estás tan estrecho. Mira qué bien me la envuelves. Dios, deberíamos haber hecho esto hace años —siguió Tony, apuntando sus caderas _justo ahí_ y golpeando ese punto dentro de Peter que lo hizo hacer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba—. ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano, bebé? Creo que él también merece algo de amor, ¿no lo crees? —Peter abrió  su boca automáticamente, sus ojos cruzando por la increíble cantidad de placer corriendo por sus venas. Harley no desperdició ni un segundo, se colocó a horcajadas de los hombros de Peter y lo alimentó con su erección. Peter lo tomó todo, con avaricia, lamiendo la vena que estaba debajo y llenando sus mejillas. Harley maldijo en un susurro, agarrándose de la cabecera de la cama y empezando a mover sus caderas un poco más adentro. Peter estaba demasiado feliz, lleno de ambos lados. Podía sentir cómo su orgasmo llegaba, rápido, sus gemidos distorsionados por la hombría de su hermano, lo cual sólo hizo que él embistiera con más fuerza la garganta de Peter. Pero no fue hasta sentir la inmensa mano de su padre alrededor de su necesitada hombría que supo que no podía contenerse mucho más. Tony lo masturbó fuerte y rápido, imitando los movimientos de sus embestidas—. Vamos, bebé, acaba para mí, acaba para tu hermano —gimió Tony. Y la mente de Peter se puso en blanco, todo su cuerpo se arqueó fuera de la cama mientras oprimía la erección de su padre, acabando sobre su propio estómago. Su grito envió vibraciones intensas a la hombría de Harley, que había estado erecto por casi una hora, y sus caderas se movieron con torpeza hasta que –finalmente- acabó en la garganta de Peter. Su gemelo tragó todo lo que le dio, con una expresión de completa satisfacción. Harley cayó sobre el colchón justo a su lado, a tiempo para ver ambos cómo su padre acababa con un gruñido profundo, su semen llenando a Peter hasta el tope. Se lanzó al lado opuesto de Peter, atrayendo a sus muchachos hacia él—. Nos vamos a ir al infierno —musitó, ya medio dormido. Harley resopló y se acurrucó más cerca de su gemelo.

—Ya estamos allí.

  

 

***

 

Tony se despertó a la mañana siguiente por el sonido de su teléfono. Gruñendo, llegó al aparato sobre su mesa de noche, apenas viendo la pantalla para ver quién carajo lo había despertado. Casi lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación al ver el nombre de Steve parpadeándole.

—¿Qué? —gruñó cuando le respondió, poniendo toda la malicia que pudo detrás de esa palabra.

—“ _Yo… Eh… ¿Estás ocupado?_ ” —su ex sonaba tímido y avergonzado. Entonces Tony registró los gemidos sin sentido que venían de su derecha. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente cuando vio a sus hijos cogiendo, Peter cabalgando a Harley como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Sí, lo estoy —le dijo, mirando de reojo al hambriento par—. Pierde mi número. He pasado a otra cosa —le dijo, y colgó, lanzando el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, tiró hacia atrás la cabeza de Peter agarrándolo de sus cabellos y agarró su erección—. ¿Empezando sin mí? —le preguntó, besando y mordiendo la garganta de Peter.

—Lo siento, papi —gimió, sus caderas moviéndose de forma incontrolable—. ¡No quería…! ¡Ah! ¡Despertarte! ¡Oh, Dios!

Harley se sonrió, sus caderas penetrándolo con facilidad.

—Te lo dije —gimió—. Sólo piensa con la de abajo —Tony sonrió, apretando de repente su puño y girando su muñeca. Peter tembló, tensándose como la cuerda de un arco.

—Quizás sea hora de enseñarles algunos modales, putitas. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No exageraba cuando escribí lo que la ducha fría, ¿viste? xD


End file.
